unspongebobfandomcom-20200213-history
Atlantis SquarePantis
What is Atlantis SquarePantis? Are you fucking mental?!?!!?!?! It's SpongeBob's first ever, 45 minute (more like 20 minutes without the commericals), TV movie! It had a 12 hour marathon, Burger Kings tie-ins, a retarded "behind the scenes" documentary, and atractted 8.8 million viewers! What with all this hype this film must have been awsome, you would think it would make Citizen Kane look like Batman and Robin right? NO! This movie was SHIT!!! Not good shit, it's SHIT SHIT!!! Well if you don't believe me, lets take a look at the plot. The Plot (or lack of therof) The movie begins with Patchy the Pirate (yes, he's in this episode) in a traffic jam. He is afraid he will miss the newest episode of Despereate Housewives. Suddenly, Encino mysteriously disappears. The event reminds Patchy of the episode of "another lost city". The show begins with SpongeBob blowing bubbles and Patrick taking pictures of them, but the bubbles pop before the picture can be taken. Patrick then destroys the camera for being unable to take the picture in time, but SpongeBob tells him that it is the very nature of the fragile bubble. He then sings a song about bubbles, then accidentally blows a larger bubble than expected. It lifts SpongeBob and Patrick off the ground. Then, a broken coin (half of the Atlantean Amulet) pops the bubble. Patrick assumes the amulet belonged to SpongeBob's ancient ancestors. They take it to the museum. There they meet Mr. Krabs (who set up his own admission booth outside earlier) and Squidward (who was studying the "Neptune's Ascension" portrait before SpongeBob and Patrick ran into him). Squidward thinks SpongeBob and Patrick stole the half of the Amulet from the museum, but he soon matches it to the displayed other half of the Amulet. Squidward teaches Mr. Krabs, SpongeBob and Patrick about Atlantis. Sandy comes, and she, Patrick, Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob convince Squidward to link the two halves together. The magical path to Atlantis (a bus) is opened. The robotic captain tells the group (with Plankton stowing away with them) to refill fuel, but he reveals the fuel for the vehicle is song (he stated that Atlanteans found the use of fossil fuels to be "counter-intuitive"). The group sings, but Patrick "empties" the fuel by messing up the song. The bus crashes into a topiary garden in Atlantis. There, they meet Lord Royal Highness (portrayed by David Bowie. His eyes are different colors: his right is blue, his left is green; this is a homage to the voice actor.) LRH takes them on a tour, which Mr. Krabs, Sandy and Squidward all leave to explore what Atlantis has to offer: Mr. Krabs wallows in the Atlanteans' treasure storage, Sandy explores their technology (and invents a machine for herself), and Squidward observes the Atlantean art (he later claims he learnt more about painting in a few hours than he did in 4 years of community college). Meanwhile, Plankton explores the Weaponry Room. He then chooses his weapon(which turns out to be an ice cream shooting machine, but Plankton doesn't know this.) Finally, SpongeBob and Patrick get to see the world's oldest living bubble, over 1 million years old. They take a picture of it, which causes the bubble to pop. They are afraid to speak to LRH, saying they have to go back to Bikini Bottom. Then, Patrick shouts out the truth. Lord Royal Highness is not mad at SpongeBob and Patrick for popping the bubble, saying that the one they popped was just a tourist attraction ("That's not the real bubble. It was just a prop for the tourists!") He then shows them the real oldest living bubble, but once again, when Patrick takes a picture of it, it pops. Outraged, Lord Royal Highness and his Atlantean Royal Guard chase them when Plankton comes in and tries to destroy them with a tank he found (the ice cream tank from previously), but when Plankton shoots, the tank showers the group with ice cream. Lord Royal Highness picks Plankton up saying that a "talking speck" would be a better replacement for the bubble. Lord Royal Highness removes the Amulet, and orders a soldier to dispose it. Sandy, Squidward and Mr. Krabs want to stay, but return home anyway, much to everyone's (except SpongeBob's) displeasure. The film goes back to Patchy, who is upset and desperate to get home for SpongeBob, who then finds three aliens who shrunk Encino. Once the alien who did it is reprimanded by his mother and father (the other two), the place is restored to normal size again, but Potty grew.